


Walacyanite

by Yaybrains



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soppy, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaybrains/pseuds/Yaybrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My late night fangirl ramblings that I share with a close friend, collected and formed into something that may or may not resemble a short story about Hoenn's favourite champion and his radiant partner.</p>
<p>Please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walacyanite

Wallace sat listening to Steven, another one of his many lectures on precious gems. Aron sat at Steven's feet, armor plating glistening with light from the fireplace. Wallace's Milotic curled behind the sofa, head laying on the arm rest. A film night was the plan.

_You must be_   _bored too sweethearts, our love does ramble on doesn't he?_

"I found a gem in Glittering Cave, skipping a business meeting in Ambrette's fossil labs, I couldn't help myself! It seems its name comes from the opals imbedded in its dolomite walls,"

"Fascinating, my darling Steven, may we watch the film?"

"You see, dolomite rates 3.5 on the Mohs Scale, and can serve as host for a variety of ore deposits, I decided to have a dig and..."

"The film?"

"I chipped away at the cold stone with my pick, when my eye caught I faint glint, not an opal, something I'd never seen. I removed it from the rock wall, a beautiful aquamarine gemstone! Not yet discovered, I thought deeply and decided to call it..."

"Steven! Will you pay attention for one minute, please!?"

"Walacyanite." 

Wallace fell silent. _W-Walacyanite?_

Steven shuffled a hand about his suit jacket, draped on a chair beside him, eventually pulling a black velvet box from the inside breast pocket.

_Oh sweet Arceus what is that?_

Wallaces heart started to race. Steven turned to him, and gazed into his turquoise eyes, opening the box. Inside was a titanium band, with two marquise cut blue gems surrounding a larger pear cut gem, all three a most radiant aquamarine.

"W-Wallace, would you mind becoming my, my most precious Stone?"

"Steven! Yes, Arceus Yes!" All Steven could do was smile, as he slipped the band onto Wallaces ring finger, his hands trembling.

"I did hope you would say that" Steven smiled, as Wallace leapt into his arms. They shared a kiss, their Pokémon crying in delight at their masters joy.

_Mr. Wallace Stone,_   _I_   _like the sound of that_


End file.
